


Coming Out of the Closet

by Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan



Series: Two Tablespoons of Salt [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Slice of Life, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan/pseuds/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan
Summary: Ramona finds out Satan's been hiding something from her.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Nonbinary Character(s)
Series: Two Tablespoons of Salt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165055
Kudos: 12





	Coming Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at the behest of [bloodofthepen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofthepen/pseuds/bloodofthepen) XD
> 
> Spoilers for...Lesson 16, I think.

Satan looked up at the sound of the door to the common room opening, a smile crossing his face when he saw Ramona standing in the doorway, with a thick textbook tucked beneath her arm.

"You took longer than I expected; was it difficult to find?" he asked.

"No," she said, taking her seat across from him at the table in front of the fireplace and sliding the textbook towards him. "I got...distracted."

"Did you find other books that piqued your interest?" his smile became teasing. "I'd be happy to lend them to you after this."

"Hm...maybe," she replied, pulling out her phone and unlocking the screen. "I did find something interesting, but it wasn't any of your books."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond as Ramona tapped her screen a few times, then slid the phone across the table to him. He looked down at the screen, and his heart stopped in his chest when he saw what it was:

A photo of a small army of cats sitting at the foot of his open (and now empty) closet.

"I put them back, don't worry. But you _do_ know someone's going to catch you, right?" she droned, steepling her fingers and using her elbows to prop them up so she could rest her chin upon them. "If you're not careful, at least."

Satan lifted his head to meet her half-lidded eyes. "And what exactly are you trying to imply?"

"I checked your closet for any spells or wards, and oddly enough, I didn't find a single one." She tilted her head slightly. "I'm very good at concealment spells, you know. Got full marks when we did a unit about them in Curses and Hexes."

He released a quiet breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding until now. "You had me worried for a moment," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Lucifer would hang me from the ceiling if he found out, so I appreciate your offer to help me."

"I knew you would," she said with a faint smirk. "I already did you a favor and cast some spells on your closet, and I can help you smuggle food and other stuff into the House, as well."

Satan's smile widened. "You truly live up to your angelic heritage, Ramona."

"No, I'm just really good at sneaking behind other people's backs," she replied breezily, waving a dismissive hand. "All I ask in return is that you let me name one of them."

"It's a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hyllaswriting.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hyllaswriting/)


End file.
